Devices for storing compact disks are well known in the art. However, none of the prior art devices available to the public has adequately met all of the goals of: simplicity of design; visual aesthetics; ready accessibility of contents; reliable operations mechanisms; visual accessibility of label information; and reasonable density of storage. Improvements in each of these areas is particularly desirable in the industry. Furthermore, it is of extreme value to provide a device which combines all of the desirable characteristics set forth above.